The input/output (I/O) capabilities of mobile devices are often compromised due to the nature of the devices and the lack of space to include hardware, such as for data exchange between devices in either a secured or unsecured communications environment. Establishing a simple unsecured communication link for an exchange of data from one mobile device to another can be difficult when having to navigate through a number of menus to input control and access selections on the mobile device through less than optimal hardware, such as a small keypad.
For trusted and secure communications with another device, in addition to having to establish a communication channel (IRDA, Bluetooth, WiFi, cellular, etc.), private data may need to be exchanged over a public, unsecured network. In such a case, the other device may need to be trusted and/or authenticated. In conventional mobile devices, this requires the input of a shared private PIN or equivalent through a public and/or private key communications protocol which can be utilized to facilitate the exchange of encrypted data over an unsecured communication channel.